


No more blaming the wind

by Aquabreeze2782



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon? Don't Know Her, Clouis, F/M, I still don't know what I should be tagging these, Louisentine, Modern AU, but they aren't really part of it, look other people are mentioned, so they're not in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabreeze2782/pseuds/Aquabreeze2782
Summary: “I just—I thought I heard something smash, and wanted to see if you needed any help?”The look of confusion fell from the girl’s face, replaced by a kind smile that she hid behind her hand when a soft laugh bubbled from her lips,“I’m Clementine,” she began, extending a hand as though for him to shake. He took it, “And I’m sorry, but I think that it must have been the wind."





	No more blaming the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by “Must Have Been The Wind” by Alec Benjamin <3 I only heard this song a few days ago and I immediately thought of this? Idk why  
Also, listen to it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9EBm4-9isI) bc you totally should. Put it on repeat while you’re reading this

_We can talk about the noise, when you’re ready, but till then_

_I’ll say it must have been the wind_

_It must have been the wind._

_ \- _ _Must Have Been the Wind, Alec Benjamin_

Another long day at work had left the young man tired, irritable.

Louis trudged through the lobby of his apartment building, shrugging off his soaked jacket and sweeping a hand through his dreads,

“Hey, Lou. How was work?” Louis paused, halted in his tracks by the familiar voice of his neighbour. Plastering a smile upon his face, he turned to face Minerva,

“Hiya Min, work was…” he paused, trying to think of an adequate word to describe the day he’d had, “not terrible. I lived.” Minnie laughed, her voice as melodic as ever. Violet sure was lucky. The red-head fixed him with a grin,

“Glad to hear! Wouldn’t wanna have to drag your corpse outta that old studio of yours.” She joked. Louis snorted,

“No, I can’t imagine that being pleasant.” He agreed. Minnie nodded, slow and wise, before her bright gaze glittered and she gestured at the elevator,

“Oh, nearly forgot—you’ve got a new neighbour.” She informed him. Lou frowned,

“What? How have I not heard of this before now?” he asked, placing a hand over his heart, “I’d better make sure they receive a proper welcome!” he exclaimed as dramatically as he could. Minerva raised a hand to her mouth, hiding her grin as she giggled,

“Well, good luck with that. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Marlon’s 23rd birthday—how weird.”

“I know, seemed like yesterday we were all still stuck in Ericson’s!” Louis hummed his agreement, raising a hand to smother a yawn. Minnie gave him a sympathetic smile,

“I’ll let you go; you look like you’re about to collapse.” She told him, waving her hands at him as if to shoo him away as one would an insect. He thanked her, grateful to escape the conversation. He loved Minerva, living in the same apartment complex as her and Violet was seriously awesome, but right now he just needed some _sleep_.

He was interrupted in the middle of scrolling through Netflix, trying to find a new show to watch that night. A crash, from the apartment next door,

_Was that glass?_ He wondered, suddenly more awake. He left his room cautiously, taking a moment to snatch the broken chair leg from where it hid behind his couch. One of the dining chairs broke (Mitch and Marlon convinced him to try build a swing. Needless to say; it did _not_ work—resulted in his losing a tooth.) and he just never threw the piece out.

Creeping from his apartment, trench coat secured over his bare chest and pyjama pants, he approached the door closest to his that shared the same side of the hall. The closer he got, the more he thought he could hear the cries of a girl. Maybe he was still half asleep.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood and waiting silently for a response. The noise from inside—definitely someone crying—ceased, and for a moment it was silent. That moment passed, and the tell-tale sound of feet pattering against carpet grew louder until they too fell quiet, and the door handle turned. Louis found himself holding his breath.

Once the door opened wide enough for him to see the young woman who had answered it, his heart wasn’t fluttering from anticipation alone.

The girl fixed him with a quizzical gaze, her head tilted slightly, and her oversized sweater pulled up so that it nearly reached her nose. She lifted her chin, clearing the collar of the jumper and speaking in a steady voice,

“Can I help you?” Louis shook himself out of his trance, and forced a response from his suddenly parched mouth,

“Uh, not really.” _What the hell are you doing?! _“Actually—I was thinking maybe I could help you?” He offered. The woman’s stare didn’t really change, if anything her brows furrowed a little further and she appeared even more confused than before,

“I just—I thought I heard something smash, and wanted to see if you needed any help?” He waved his hands in front of his chest, trying to diffuse the awkward air that had gathered around them. Mystery girl eyed his “weapon”, and he laughed softly,

“Just in case you needed rescuing,” he winked, “I’m Louis, by the way. Though some call me Prince Charming.”

The look of confusion fell from the girl’s face, replaced by a kind smile that she hid behind her hand when a soft laugh bubbled from her lips,

“I’m Clementine,” she began, extending a hand as though for him to shake. He took it, “And I’m sorry, but I think that it must have been the wind. Either that or you’re hearing things. I’m okay in here, thank you for checking on me though, it was really kind of you; especially since you don’t even know me.” Louis shook his head,

“Nonsense! I know your name is Clementine, you live next door to me, and you like oversized sweaters.” She laughed again,

“Well, thank you Louis. I really do appreciate you checking up, but I’d kind of like to get to bed. It’s been a big day.” She smiled apologetically, and Louis waved her off with an easy-going grin,

“Anytime, glad you’re okay.” Shit, now what? “I guess I’ll just… go now?” he scratched at the nape of his neck, a nervous habit he’d picked up from his music instructor in senior year.

Clementine nodded, offering one more apology before gently closing the door. Louis was left to stand there, wondering just what he had to work with.

“Clem! Clemmy, Clemster, Clemen-_teeny_—”

“What do you want, Louis?”

Well that could’ve gone better.

“How do you feel about a movie?” He asked, original question suddenly forgotten. He was going to invite her to the bonfire party Ruby was having in a couple nights, but that could wait. At the moment it seemed like she needed cheering up first,

“What movie were you thinking of?” She asked, sparing him a glance over her shoulder but otherwise continuing straight for the elevator. Louis quickened his pace, catching up with her easily and bowing as she stepped past him into the elevator. The action earned him an affectionate eyeroll and the slightest hint of a laugh, but it was better than the bitter tone he’d been greeted with. He offered her a lopsided grin,

“You can pick, of course. Did you wanna go out to-“ Clementine shook her head quickly, interrupting him before he’d even finished his sentence,

“I’d rather just stay here, if you don’t mind.” Louis nodded quickly,

“Whatever the lady wants.” Clem scoffed and shoved his arm, a smirk teasing the corners of her lips upwards. She sighed,

“What are you in the mood for?” she questioned, and Louis tried his best to scowl at her,

“Horror!” he exclaimed, curling his fingers like claws and hissing at her. That really got a laugh out of his friend, and he couldn’t have been more pleased. While he really wasn’t a fan of horror movies, he knew Clementine quite enjoyed them, and so was willing to sit through them every now and then if it was for her. As her laughter died down, Clem gave her response in the form of a question,

“Your place, or mine?”

Maybe it was the heat of the fire that marked her cheeks the colour of scarlet, or the alcohol tainting his system that encouraged him to pull her closer, but now that they were there, Louis couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. It seemed, thankfully, that Clemetine’s thoughts were running along somewhat the same track.

Her hazel gaze flitted from his lips to holding his own chocolate stare, only for her eyes to close as he tilted his head and moved closer still.

He’d remember her warm breath ghosting against his already heated face for a long time to come.

“What was it that I heard? That first night I came to your door. I know it wasn’t the wind, and last I checked I don’t usually hear things.” Louis wasn’t sure that it was a good idea to ask, but when the girl in his arms shut her eyes, tucking her head closer to his chest rather than pulling away as he had thought she might, he felt himself relax. He should know by now that she wouldn’t do that,

“I knocked over a vase. It was a gift from someone close to me, someone I lost… It survived so many moving trips, accompanying me from house to house, yet as soon as I move out on my own I manage to destroy it.” She let slip a mirthless laugh, “It was a stupid accident. I’m still annoyed with myself for it.” Louis frowned, tightening his embrace and allowing his hand to drift slowly across his girlfriend’s back,

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. Clementine shifted, propping herself up on her forearms and gazing down at him,

“There’s nothing you could’ve done,” she murmured, leaning into the hand he lifted to caress her face, “I already said it was a stupid mistake.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was irreplaceable. I wish I could help.” Lou argued gently. Clem rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss him,

“You weren’t even there.”

“There was literally just this wall in between us, thank you very much.”

“Fine, but you hadn’t even met me then!”

“I still would’ve come to your rescue.” Clementine met his determined grin with a soft smile, shaking her head gently and muttering, _“What am I going to do with you?”_ Louis laughed a little,

“Really though,” he started, “I’m here for you, always. No matter how small you think the issue is, or if we’re even still together.” He guided her down into another kiss, less lazy and more passionate this time, pouring into the action the emotions that he couldn’t put into words. As Clem pulled away, he spoke once more, “Lean on me, no more blaming the wind.” She nodded,

“No more blaming the wind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I’m doing? No  
Do I regret what I’ve done? Certainly not
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for all the support I received on the last one shot! It’s so motivating, and it’s really made me want to continue with that story but I need to figure out a plot and all that and ughhhh  
If anyone wants to be like a beta (?) reader or smthn hmu on tumblr! I’ll also probably be asking you abt plot things bc I have no idea oops
> 
> Tumblr : https://aquabreeze2782.tumblr.com


End file.
